medicwikiaorg-20200215-history
Resource Lists
=Resource Lists for Chicago Street Medics= Phone Numbers During Protests/Actions *Emergency Services: 911 *Chicago National Lawyer's Guild: 1-312-913-0039 *Non-Emergency Services (emergency food and food pantries, transit information, etc.): 311 Hotlines *National Domestic Violence Hotline (24/7): 1-800-799-7233; TTY 1-800-787-3224 *Veterans Crisis Line (24/7): 1-800-273-8255 (Press 1) *Suicide Hotline (connects you to local resources) (24/7): 1-800-784-2433 *Mental Health Crisis Hotline (24/7): 1-773-769-0205 Warm Lines *Georgia Peer Support Warmline (24/7): 1-888-945-1414 *Cincinnati Peer Support Warmline (24/7): 1-513-931-9276 *Veterans Peer Support Warmline (24/7): 1-877-927-8387 *San Francisco Sex Info Line (M-Th 6p-12a, F 6-9p, Sa 5-8p CST, except holidays and holiday weekends): 1-415-989-7374 *National LGBT Hotline (M-F 4p-12a, Sa 12p-5p): 1-888-843-4564 *Backline Pregnancy Options talk line (M-Th 8p-1a, F-Su 1p-6p): 1-888-493-0092 Chicago Crisis Hotline (Use for sexual assault referrals) *State of Illinois Domestic Violence Hotline (offers counseling services for people who have experienced or witnessed domestic violence and info on local shelters and counseling centers) (24/7, multilingual): 1-877-863-6338; TTY: 1-877-863-6339 *Rainbow House Chicago Hotline: 1-800-913-0065; TTY: 1-773-762-6802 *Chicago Abused Women's Hotline (24/7): 1-773-278-4566; TTY: 1-773-278-4114 *Chicago Rape Crisis Hotline (24/7): 1-888-293-2080 12-Step Help Lines *Chicago AA (24/7): 1-312-346-1475; chicagoaa.org *Chicago NA (24/7): 1-708-848-4884; en Espanol: 1-708-848-5194; chicagona.org Clinics and Care Centers Sliding Scale Health Centers *Sage Community Health Collective, 2514 W Armitage #205: 1-847-232-4718 sagecommunityhealth@gmail.com; sagecommunityhealth.org *PCC Walk-In Wellness Center, 1044 N. Francisco (located inside Norwegian hospital) ( 8a-10p M-Sa): 1-773-292-8348 *Fantus Health Center 621 S. Winchester (near Damen and Ogden; part of Stroger hospital): 1-312-864-6221; Sliding scale walk-in clinic and pharmacy. *Centro de Salud Esperanza (Esperanza Health Center): 1-773-584-6200; http://www.esperanzachicago.org *Leslie's List: http://leslieslist.org/chicago Search engine for low-cost clinics and some prescriptions and tests in Chicago. Chicago Sexual Health Clinics *Inglewood City STI Clinic on Southside 641 West 63rd St, west of red line 63rd stop (M, W, F 8-4, T, Th 10-6): 312-747-891; 312-747-8900 for HIV and Syphilis testing and for HIV prophylaxis, and 312-747-0302 for Hep C testing *Howard Brown Health Center on Northside, 4025 N Sheridan Rd (north of Red line Sheridan stop) (M-Th 9-9, F 9-5, sSa 9-3): 773-388-1600; Offers walk-in testing and prophylaxis *HIV Tests: www.hivtest.org An online resource where you can find HIV testing locations near you *Planned Parenthood: 1-800-230-7526 *Chicago Women's Health Center: 1-773-935-6126; http://www.chicagowomenshealthcenter.org Emergency Rooms and Trauma Centers *Cook County/Stroger Hospital, 1900 W Polk (near Damen). Provides sliding scale services for people who are uninsured. *Northwestern Hospital, 251 E Erie (near Chicago and Michigan). Has payment plans for uninsured/low income people. *Children's Memorial Hospital, 707 W Fullerton (near Halsted). On the Internet Some of these websites have not been updated in several months or years but still provide useful and interesting information. Blogs/Sites US-based *Street Medic Wikia: http://medic.wikia.com Online resource for street medics that anyone can edit *Chicago Action Medical: http://chicagoactionmedical.wordpress.com/ *Colorado Street Medics: http://streetmedic.wordpress.com/ *Rosehip Medic Collective: http://www.rosehipmedics.org/ *Seattle Street Medic Collective: http://seattlemedics.org/ *Phoenix Urban Health Collective: http://puhc.wordpress.com/ *Northstar Health Collective: http://northstarhealth.wordpress.com/ *Katuah Medics: http://katuahmedics.blogspot.com/ *Occupy Wall Street Medics (collective defunct): https://we.riseup.net/ows-medics/ *Occupy Boston Medical: http://wiki.occupyboston.org/wiki/Medical *Seeds of Peace: http://www.seedsofpeacecollective.org/ *BALM Squad (collective defunct): http://www.bostoncoop.net/~balm/ *StormNYC (collective defunct): http://www.freewebs.com/stormnyc/ *Madison Community Wellness Collective: http://madcwc.org/ *Black Cross Health Collective (collective inactive): http://www.blackcrosscollective.org Based outside the US *UK Action Medics (collective inactive): http://actionmedics.org.uk/ *Green & Black Cross: http://greenandblackcross.org/ *Autonomen Demosanis (collective inactive and probably defunct): http://www.nadir.org/nadir/initiativ/sanis/ *Demosanitaeter Ludwigsburg: http://www.demosanitaeter.de/ *Street Medics for Tahrir: http://m4t.wikidot.com/contrib Information on protest safety, first aid, and medical issues Facebook "People": Mutual Aid Street Medics, Colorado Street Medics, Katuah Medics "Places": Madison Community Wellness Collective "Pages": Occupy Medical Team Collaboration, Occupy Herbalism, Phoenix Urban Health Collective, Occupy Philly Medic Support Committee, Green and Black Cross, Medicine for All Seeking Herbal Healing, Occupy Providence Medical, Occupy Austin Medical Team, Occupy New Haven Medical Team "Groups": Medic Committee of Occupy Charleston, UC Davis Occupy Health and Medical Sub-Committee, City of Angels Street Medics, Vermont Street Medics, Occupy Vancouver Medical Committee Category:New page